The Home Of The Brave
by ML Miller Breedlove
Summary: Summertime brings new challenges to Stalag 13. Wouldn't you like to know what their up to? Chapter two is up! There seems to be a lot of hot air blowing aroung the camp! Chapter three is posted. Smile, it's Independence Day! Chapter four is up. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to CBS and was a Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

The Home Of The Brave

By M Breedlove

Chapter One

"Dissmisssed!" Klink turned to begin his morning strut back to his office.

_"Kommandant," _Hogan called, while walking across the prison compound toward the retreating Klink. "Can my men and I have a little gunpowder?"

Klink looked at Hogan in awe. Just when he thought nothing Hogan did could surprise him…it did. "Gunpowder? What for?" Klink blinked the dumbfounded expression off of his face, "Do you think I was born yesterday, Colonel Hogan?"

"Well…" Hogan began, delighted with the question.

Recognizing the _wheels_ turning in Hogan's head, Klink opted to put an abrupt stop to Hogan's mischief. "The answer is—_No._"

Not to be deterred from his objective, Hogan, changed his approach. "Don't you even want to know what we want it for?"

"_I_ know what you want it for! But I'm sure you'll have some outrageous explanation. You know, Hogan, I'm surprised at you. You're usually a lot more subtle than this," Klink said smugly. "Are you feeling all right?" Klink looked suspiciously at Hogan for a moment, before turning to walk away.

Hogan stood momentarily stunned, Klink was right. He was definitely feeling too comfortable in his dealings with Klink. Coming back to himself, he hurried to catch up. Altering his steps, he fell into stride along side the Kommandant. "That hurts, sir. I've always been upfront with…." Hogan stopped, as Klink gave him an, _oh really, _look. This conversation was taking a nose dive: Hogan tried again. "It's just that its one of our national holidays, and the men would really enjoy being able to celebrate it."

Klink stopped once more to size up his senior prisoner of war. "Is that all you Americans do…celebrate national holidays? What is it this time? National '_Blow a hole in the fence and be sent directly to the cooler day_'…because that my dear Colonel, excluding the blowing up of the fence, I would contribute to!"

"Very good, Kommandant, glad to see you're getting a sense of humor!" Hogan answered with a scowl. Then, smiling his best devilish grin, he attempted to recover the ground he had lost in this little battle of wills. "No, that's not it…but you're close." In the same breath, he rushed on as they continued walking. "Tomorrow is Independence Day in the US, and we thought we would make some fireworks…"

Klink climbed the stairs to his office before thoughtfully turning to look down on Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, it looks to me like you're anything but independent. In fact…" Klink gestured toward the guard towers and the machine guns aimed into the compound, "…I'd say, you're very much _dependent _on my benevolence!"

"Yeah, well, don't fool yourself," Hogan muttered under his breath, while turning away to follow Klink's wave.

"What was that, Colonel Hogan? I didn't quite catch that." Klink's expression changed from incredulous to stern.

Hogan, realizing that he had definitely lost control of the conversation, was determined to get it back. Looking at Klink, he smiled enthusiastically. Ignoring the just asked question, he began his fast talking oracle. "Which is all the more reason why we need to celebrate the Fourth, it will keep my men's morale up. You don't want them to miss home anymore than they already do, they might get…_restless_." Hogan emphasized the last word hoping to put some fear into Klink. He knew the last thing Klink wanted was to lose the prestige of never having had a successful escape from Stalag 13.

Klink bristled at the implication. "Colonel Hogan, may I remind you that not all of your men are _Americans_. Don't you think the British prisoners may take offense? As I recall, it was from Britain that you _stole_ your independence." Klink paused briefly to let the last sentence register. "Request denied!" Then turning, Klink bounded for his office, while shouting back over his shoulder to address the insinuated threat. "And if _your_ men get restless, _you'll_ suffer the consequences!" _BANG! _The door slammed.

Hogan stared in disbelief at the now empty spot, from which Klink had just thrown a threat back at him. To say this conversation had not gone as planned was an understatement. He walked back to join Kinch.

"Phase one accomplished, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

Hogan shook his head, "Kinch, I couldn't get control of the conversation. I don't know what's wrong with me. Heck, I didn't even try to trick Klink into putting us into the proximity of the munitions building." Hogan took off his crush cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "I think I need a vacation!" A wistful memory of past Fourth of July celebrations briefly swept through his mind. Dropping his cap onto the back of his head, he looked back at the closed door. Then, bristling, added, "Klink insinuated celebrating our independence was a waste of time since we were not all Americans, and we definitely were not free."

Kinch felt his own dander begin to rise. "We're not as _incarcerated_ as he thinks we are!" Kinch started to walk back to the barracks, but paused when he realized his commanding officer was still staring, deep in thought, in the direction of the Kommandant's office. "Maybe he's right. Maybe celebrating the Fourth of July wouldn't necessarily mean a celebration of 'Independence', to everyone in camp." Before Kinch could say anything, the stress on Hogan's face gradually began to lessen. Hogan's eyes drifted down to the ground as the _wheels,_ the Kommandant had mentioned earlier, began to spin their magic. A smile, replaced by a grin, soon followed.

It was a look Kinch knew, all too well. The Colonel had a plan. Without being told, Kinch volunteered, "I'll gather the men, Colonel!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	2. Chapter 2

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to CBS and was a Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

The Home Of The Brave

By M Breedlove

Chapter Two

_Later that morning_—

His swagger stick tucked tightly under his arm, Klink stormed up to his busy prisoners, demanding answers. "Colonel Hogan, what are you and your men doing rummaging through the wood pile? I didn't give you permission to remove any wood for your barracks!"

Hogan flinched. Turning with a smile to face his captor, he called out, "Hi, Kommandant!" Hogan's smile turned into a frown as he met the scowl on Klink's face.

"I asked what you are doing here!" Klink persisted.

Hogan began his defense, "I'm just following your orders!"

'My orders?" Klink looked on with what was becoming his normal, aghast, expression, where Colonel Hogan, was concerned.

"Yeah, your orders!" Hogan paused to wait for Klink's memory to kick in. "How quickly we forget!" Hogan chastised. "You're the one who said to keep my men happy!"

As Klink watched, the prisoners began scrutinizing pieces of wood. "I didn't say anything about keeping them happy." Tearing his questioning eyes off of the prisoners, Klink looked back at Hogan, who had taken a step closer.

"Yes, you did! I remember your threat very clearly," Hogan countered.

Shortening the distance by another step, Klink refreshed Hogan's memory. "What I said was,_ you_ would suffer the consequences if your men attempted an escape."

Now face to face, Hogan agreed, "Exactly! And since I have no desire to be confined to barracks…"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the _cooler!_" Klink interrupted, while looking back at the prisoners, who were now sitting down to begin work on the wood they had selected.

"_The cooler?"_Hogan folded his arms across his chest and rocked back on his heels. "Fine! That's even more the reason for me to keep them busy._"_

Klink stepped away from Hogan and toward the prisoners, with their newly undertaken projects. "I didn't say you could…" It suddenly dawned on Klink that they had knives and were beginning to _carve _on the wood. "Where did these men get… _Schultz!" _Klink looked accusingly at his Sergeant of the guard. "…where did these men get knives?"

"Herr Kommandant, I thought you…that is… Colonel Hogan said…" Schultz looked pleadingly at Hogan, while stuttering for an answer.

"We borrowed them from the mess hall," Hogan answered. "We'll put them back. We're just making wind chimes." Hogan said, as a matter of fact.

"_Wind chimes_?" Klink and Schultz chorused.

"Yeah, you know what they say, 'music is good for the soul'. And since our _Tommy Dorsey_ records are getting worn out," Hogan shrugged, "I thought…"

"Wind chimes out of wood?" Klink asked, again shortening the distance between himself and Hogan. He looked closely at his Senior POW, seriously trying to decide if Hogan had finally snapped. "You need metal for that!"

"No, that's where you're wrong, Kommandant. The Chinese do it all the time. Of course they use bamboo, but the principle is the same. We'll just have to hollow them out some, and cut them into various lengths to make them—_melodious_," Hogan answered, while trying to maintain a facade of innocence.

"Yes…well…" Klink stammered as his gaze went back to the _tools _being used"But…knives…"

"You said it was my responsibility to keep my men's minds off of home, and escaping…and since you wouldn't let us celebrate Independence Day, I had to think of something else that everyone could do. Besides, what are we going to do with a couple of paring knives, against armed guards with machine guns?"

"Well…" Klink sighed. It did seem ridiculous to think that prisoners armed with two vegetable knives could defeat an entire camp of armed soldiers. Looking back at Hogan, he granted, "All right, Hogan, but next time-- ask me first!"

Hogan unfolded his arms and, tilting his head, offered his guiltless assent, "Sure, Kommandant, if that's the way you want it. But the last time I tried asking you for something, I didn't get very far, did I? I can't be held responsible if you don't give me the authority to act!"

Klink stiffened, and now practically nose to nose with Hogan, demanded, "Yes, Hogan, that's the way I want it. And I'll hold you responsible anytime I want! I'm still running this camp."

Schultz smirked and snorted, as he attempted to swallow the laughter twinkling in his eyes. He quickly recovered when Klink, momentarily, pierced him with a disciplinary glare.

Satisfied that Schultz was once again in control of his mirth, Klink continued, "Your _acts of authority_ have been known to boomerang!" Klink paused before pointedly continuing, "Which reminds me, General Burkhalter will be here in the morning and I don't want any of your shenanigans."

Hogan ignored the _request. _"Oh yeah, what does he want?"

"It's nothing that concerns you, just routine camp business," Klink answered, dismissively. "I want you and your men on your best behavior. Is that clear?"

"We're always on our best behavior, Kommandant!" Hogan straightened indignantly.

Schultz's eyes bugged as he commented, "If this is your best behavior, I'd hate to see your worst!"

"Schultz!" Klink shouted in exasperation.

Schultz straightened, and mutely stared at Klink.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!"

"Now, keep a close eye on these men. And I want every one of those knives accounted for before the prisoners leave here!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!"

Hogan turned his back on Klink and shot Schultz a quick wink.

Schultz moaned as Klink marched away.

"Blimey, this is getting better and better, gov'nor!" Newkirk commented, stepping next to Hogan.

Newkirk's remark was not missed by Schultz. "Pleeease, Colonel Hogan, be good!"

"Schuuultz," Hogan said soothingly. "Have I ever let you down?"

Schultz's nose twitched nervously.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	3. Chapter 3

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to CBS and was a Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

The Home Of The Brave

By M Breedlove

Chapter Three

_--Later that afternoon—_

"We can't have a kite flying contest without first making the kites!" Hogan answered in irritation. "The ones the Red Cross sent, supposedly disappeared. Funny how, at about that same time, the front page story in the _Hammelburg News_ was, '_A Day in the Park'_ with children flying kites as a central feature!" Hogan softened his glare as Klink gave him a wide eyed, '_watch what you're saying' _stare.

"Of course, I'm sure that was just a coincidence," Hogan amended before continuing with his insinuation. "Besides, the kids needed a break from the war."

"Oui, we love seeing little Boche kids playing in the park." Louis grumbled from his seat in the recreation building. His comment was answered by his commanding officer with a nonchalant nudge, as Hogan reached out from behind his back giving Louis's shoulder a prod in an attempt to stop the outspoken Frenchman.

Louis closed his mouth, but decided to make his point with an exaggerated slipped stitch in the _kite_ he was sewing, and he stabbed Klink in the leg.

"OW!" Klink grabbed at the stinging injury, while hopping around, off balance, on one leg.

Quickly moving in to steady Klink and defuse the situation, Hogan apologized, "Sorry, Kommandant, it was an accident. LeBeau didn't mean to stick you like that, his hand slipped." Hogan gave Louis the _stare_, prompting a quick apology from the Frenchman as well.

"Oui, Herr Kommandant…I slipped." Louis paused purposely to lend a hint of doubt to his sincerity.

Hogan glanced heavenward and then moved in-between Louis and Klink, breaking the Kommandant's confrontational stare, while Newkirk, Carter, and Kinch surrounded LeBeau, blocking any further outbursts from the excitable Frenchman.

"Let's move over here, Kommandant. The men are really focused on what they're doing and we're in the way." Hogan gently moved Klink 'out of the line of fire'.

"A little, _too,_ focused, maybe!" Klink decided, and angrily tried to peer around Hogan at LeBeau, while still rubbing his sore leg,

At least it's keeping their minds off of escaping." Hogan bargained against Klink's temper, as he tried to maintain his own "cool". He would deal with Louis later.

Klink looked at the activity going on around him. The prisoners were all busy at their crafts. Either working on wind chimes, though some of the chimes seemed rather unusual, or sewing pieces of material together making _kites._

"You know, Colonel Hogan, I'm really quite impressed. You took my warning and, instead of challenging me, you actually got to work to busy your men." Klink smiled and pumped out his chest. "I would like to think my counseling had something to do with your coming to your senses. You have to admit this is better for the morale of the camp than celebrating an _Independence_ that …well…lets just say is a past victory soon to be made inconsequential." Klink said, with a good deal of self-satisfaction, as he measured the fire in Hogan's eyes.

"You can't be serious!" The air grew silent with tension. "That _little Corporal _in Berlin may have won some battles but the war is far from over!" Hogan challenged.

"That will do, Colonel Hogan. I know you have a problem admitting defeat. But you can't possibly think the Allies will win out over the Superior Third Reich! Some day you'll have to admit that we have beaten you!"

"That day hasn't come, yet, Kommandant!" Hogan answered, boldly.

"Maybe you should look around, Colonel Hogan. The barbed wire and guard dogs should be telling you something!" Klink gloated.

Hogan glared at Klink, "Trust me, we're just getting warmed up. Hitler will be back to painting church steeples before this is all over."

Klink flushed with dread bordering on rage. "Watch what you say, Hogan. If you talk like that around General Burkhalter tomorrow, he'll be the one _turning up the heat_, and it will be under _you_!"

Hogan scowled, "Don't worry Kommandant, as long as the General doesn't start anything, I won't finish it!"

Klink began to turn red with frustration and then realized he was allowing Hogan to play him…again. "Colonel Hogan, how did your army ever put up with you?"

The glint in Hogan's eyes was nearly blinding as he sarcastically answered, "They gave me the _authority_ to carry out their orders…unchallenged!"

_"Hogan!"_Klink stomped his foot in exasperation. "You won't be so insubordinate when your country is defeated and you're under German rule. Discipline is highly enforced in the German Army," Klink warned.

"What makes you think, I'd stay in the army if Hitler ruled?" Hogan asked disgustedly.

"What makes you think you would be given a choice?" Klink questioned, his voice taking on a melancholy quality.

Hogan recognized the change. "You don't sound too happy about that, Klink. Could it be you're ready to step out of the military yourself?"

"I've thought about…" Klink quickly realized he had let his guard down and stopped himself. "Hogan!" Klink, sputtered, "You're dismissed!"

Hogan just looked at Klink, "_You_ came to _me_!"

Klink's face reddened, Hogan was right. Flustered, Klink asserted his authority and hurriedly added, "You and your men have one hour, Colonel Hogan, and then back to your barracks.

"Yes, _sir!_Hogan bristled and flipped off a terse salute, which Klink returned in kind.

"Schultz, see to it that this mess gets cleaned up, and I want all the barracks in order for General Burkhalter's inspection tomorrow,"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz answered, saluting to Klink's retreating back.

Carter, wide eyed, slowly edged over to Hogan. "Everything all right, Colonel?" he asked.

Hogan glanced quickly at Carter and then back at the disappearing Klink before answering, "It will be, Carter. It will be."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	4. Chapter 4

The T.V. show Hogan's Heroes belongs to CBS and was a Bing Crosby Productions. No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred, and no infringement is intended.

The Home Of The Brave

By M Breedlove

Chapter Four

—_Next morning at "roll call"_—

The harmonious sound of wooden wind chimes echoed across the compound from Klink's office where, on the porch, a large collection of them had been secretly, and strategically, hung in place by the prisoners.

Hogan stood informally at attention with a smug grin on his face. He glanced down the ranks at his men as they shuffled their feet and swayed, still half asleep, awaiting Klink's and Burkhalter's arrival.

"_Ein, zwei, drei_…" Schultz began his count as Klink and Burkhalter exited the building.

Klink paused, as the sight and sounds of the wind chimes accosted him, causing Burkhalter to bump into him from behind.

"…_vier, funf, sechs, sieben_…"

"Klink!" Burkhalter began, annoyed with the sudden stop. Then noticing the _chimes, _questioned, "What is this, Klink?"

"…_acht, neun, zehn, elf_"

Klink swung his fist and harrumphed. "This is Colonel Hogan getting back at me for making him face reality."

"It looks to me like he needs a little _more reality_!" Burkhalter commented.

"…zwolf, dreizehn, vierzehn, funfzehn."

Hogan glanced around at his men, and exchanged grins and nods of amusement.

_"Repooort!"_

Burkhalter stood next to Klink eyeing the prisoners…and Hogan.

"All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant!"

Klink breathed a sigh of relief. At least Hogan hadn't organized an escape to further embarrass him in front of Burkhalter. Feeling more secure, Klink dove into his morning address, sharing demoralizing news of the war and Allied defeats for Burkhalter's satisfaction.

"_Schuuullltz_!' Hogan called in a whisper from behind.

Schultz glanced at Hogan, fixed him with a _Shh_Stare, and then went back to attention.

Hogan persisted. "_Schultz!_"

Schultz, annoyed, motioned for Hogan to keep quiet.

The commotion caught Burkhalter's attention and he cleared his throat, prompting Klink to take action.

"Colonel Hogan!" Klink called out. "Am I boring you?"

Hogan pursed his lips and tilted his head, considering letting the retort on the tip of his tongue escape, but succeeded in resisting the urge. He didn't want to end up in the cooler…too soon.

"No Kommandant, it's not that. I just thought you'd like to know that we seem to have had an unexpected visitor during the night," Hogan answered, openly.

Klink felt his stomach tighten He couldn't bring himself to ask the question sticking in his throat. He stood helplessly waiting

Burkhalter frowned. Unlike Klink, his voice was in full force and he demanded to know, "What are you talking about, Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan pointed up over Burkhalter's and Klink's heads.

Turning, the German officers saw what appeared to be a parachute draped over the flagpole.

"It looks like you shot down one of our planes last night!" Hogan continued.

"I didn't hear any battle last night," Klink muttered, hoping he was wrong.

"Bring that parachute here," Burkhalter ordered.

The Kommandant shot a glance back to Hogan, who flashed him a smug smile. Klink's heart began pounding in his ears and he fought to keep from hyperventilating.

Everyone in camp watched as two guards climbed onto the roof and began pulling the silk off of the flagpole.

As the last of the silk slid from the pole, the prisoners suddenly snapped to attention saluting. There on the flagpole in glorious red, white and blue, waved the Stars and Stripes.

The camp froze for a moment in time. The only sound the snapping of the "Colors" as they furled and waved in the obliging breeze.

Klink and Burkhalter briefly stood in shocked disbelief. Within seconds Burkhalter's face turned a luscious shade of crimson red and Klink's face a ghost white, as their eyes were drawn to the top of the flagpole.

The snickering from the prisoners began to grow, rising in volume until the laughter exploded across the compound.

There, sitting on top of the flagpole, was an American Bald Eagle, expertly carved out of _wood_, facing backward with his tail raised showing his…_backside_ and a picture hanging below his tail of a German soldier, puckered up to give a_ kiss_!

"Kliiiiink!"

Burkhalter's voice echoed across the compound, out done only by Klink's…

"Hogaaan!"

Hogan, with his thumbs stuck in the pockets of his open bomber jacket, his cap perched on the back of his head, and a large roguish grin lighting up his face, looked pointedly at Klink and proudly proclaimed, "Happy Fourth of July, Kommandant!"

Uncontrolled laughter broke out as the prisoners of Stalag 13 tossed their hats in the air in triumph!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

--_Later that night_—

Moonlight filtered through the small ceiling level window, as Hogan lay in the damp darkness of his cell, hands clasped behind his head. He closed his eyes and replayed the morning's events, relishing the surprised looks on the Germans faces and the uplifted spirit of his men. Even Burkhalter's red-faced tirade and subsequent sentencing of the brash American to the cooler, did little to dampen the energized mood of the camp over having gotten the best of the enemy. It had been a satisfying day and, Hogan decided, well worth the time he would spend in disciplinary confinement for pulling it off. In fact, this could just be the _vacation _he needed from the entourage of men constantly traipsing through his quarters. A few days of uninterrupted sleep would do him good.

_WHOOSH-BLAM-POP-POP-POP_

Hogan quickly propped himself up on one elbow and watched as colored lights danced across the wall opposite his cot. Hogan's eyes twinkled, as his laughter echoed through his cell. Pulling his elbow out from under him, he dropped onto his bunk and said, "You tell em, Andrew!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Across the compound, Klink jumped from his bed and slammed open his window, his mouth once again left standing open. The beauty of the dancing fire in the night sky, momentarily coaxed a smile onto his face. But it was short lived, as the reality of Burkhalter's voice reached his ears.

"KLIINNK!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Laughter and back patting was the order of business outside of Barracks Two, as Hogan's men reconnoitered. Gathering together under the crackling sky, they watched Carter's handiwork send their message to the_Superior__ Race. _

"Boy this is the best Fourth of July, ever!" Carter beamed, his eyes glued on the colorful fireworks lighting up the sky.

"Mate, I'll never look at that bloody colonist rebellion in the same way again." Newkirk draped his arm over Carter's shoulder.

"Oui, you _Yanks_ made it a day of independence for all of us!" Louis added, grinning.

Carter became sullen, "I wish the Colonel could've been here to see it."

"Its okay, Carter," Kinch smiled gently. "The Colonel knew with Burkhalter here his punishment would be more than just being confined to barracks. That's why he decided if he was going to end up in the cooler anyway, we might as well steal some gunpowder and make the fireworks, too."

"I never once thought about that when Klink told the gov'nor about Burkhalter. Why didn't he call it off?" Newkirk questioned.

"Mon Colonel would not call it off. He is like me! It makes it all the more satisfying to have a 'bigger' audience," Louis answered, proudly. His eyes, too, were on the fireworks coloring the black summer sky.

"This one's for you, Colonel!"Kinch snapped to attention, saluting. LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk joined him, as did the men who began spilling out of the other barracks.

Soon, the twinkling fire show rupturing across the nighttime heavens, revealed a camp of tattered Allied prisoners, standing tall and unbeaten, joined together in their fight for _freedom,_ and proudly declaring their **_Independence_**.

The End

(Have a wonderful Fourth of July)

We've earned it!


End file.
